This invention is directed at a heating system. In particular, this invention is directed at a heating cabinet in which there are multiple heating zones.
Heating cabinets are frequently used to warm items and maintain the items at a desired temperature for a period of time. Conventionally, heating cabinets include an interior chamber which is accessible via a door. Internal heating elements warm the items inside the chamber. To best utilize the volume of the chamber, there are often shelves or other fixtures to accommodate placement of items vertically within the cabinet.
These warming cabinets are employed across a wide number of industries. For example, in the food service industry, once food has been prepared, the prepared food may need to be kept warm for a length of time before the food is served. Warming cabinets provide convenient, and frequently transportable, storage for the prepared food. As another example, in the medical industry, heating cabinets are frequently used to maintain intravenous fluids at or near body temperature to maintain the quality of the fluids and to prevent the receiving body from entering a thermal shock upon introduction of the fluid.
However, there are a number of challenges in making and using cabinets of this type. For one, when items are placed within the internal chamber, the cabinets may have an uneven item load. This can result in internal thermal gradients and uneven warming of the items in the cabinet. Additionally, production and/or maintenance of these cabinets may be time consuming or costly. Depending on the particular cabinet, specific parts may need to be stocked or ordered for different cabinet models.
Hence, a need exists for an improved heating cabinet with a flexible construction that is easily assembled.